


Out of Control

by Kunovan



Category: Kunovan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunovan/pseuds/Kunovan





	Out of Control

晚上7点45分，手机信息框如下显示：  
请速来接七海小姐，情况不妙。  
地址xxx。

餐桌上精心准备的料理余温尚存。侑带走钥匙，夺门而出。

 

灯子看了看时间，7点40分。她和侑约好八点回家吃饭， 她该走了。

“一杯酒而已，七海小姐都不愿赏光吗？”被拒绝了多次，男人还是厚着脸皮，端一杯酒在灯子面前。

一杯酒不是不可以，她的酒量并不差。对方是公司的重要合作伙伴，灯子碍于情面没有再婉拒。

“十分抱歉，山崎社长，我家里有事，需要提前回去。下次一定……”眼前一阵眩晕，灯子扶住墙。

男人趁机靠近灯子，将她扶回座位。“七海小姐再坐会吧，待会儿我亲自送你回去。”

全身发软，抬不了手，想走却迈不开腿。近在咫尺的门口，现在看来遥不可及。

“听说七海小姐酒量不错，可否让我见识一下呢。”说着，又被灌了几杯酒。周围充斥聒噪的人声，纷杂变幻的灯光错乱交互，世界仿佛天旋地转。

“七海小姐不胜酒力，还是我来替她敬酒吧，山崎社长。”察觉气氛不对劲，灯子的同事槙圣司起身想替她解围。

“我请七海小姐喝酒，你们太吵了，坏我兴致。”男人摆手，包房内的其他人都被门口的保镖“请”了出去，只留下灯子与他独处。

如同提线木偶任人摆布，男人搂住灯子纤细的腰，手不安分地在大腿游走。

“七海小姐的身材真是好啊。能不能陪我一晚呢？”男人玩弄着人偶玩具，爱不释手。

拼命推搡也无济于事。

她后悔参加了这次的饭局，更后悔喝下那杯酒。

“放开我。”

“不是说了吗？我会亲自送你回去——”道貌岸然的禽兽终于原形毕露。“——不过，不是现在。”

男人的举动愈加过分。褪去灯子的外衣，正在解衬衫纽扣。

“呯！”门被踹开，昏暗的视线迎来光亮。

侑！灯子几乎哭出来。

来者径直走向男人，拉开灯子。

旋臂、压肘、勒颈、跪肋，动作一气呵成。顿时，男人被反手压倒在地。

“再碰她一毫，这只手就废了。”

“不敢了不敢了，不会再碰了。”看见门口趴在地上的两名保镖，男人连忙求饶。

背上灯子，头也不回就离开。

 

 

半开车窗，嗖嗖寒凉驱赶脑际里制造混乱的小丑。药效所剩无几。

“侑。”神志恢复，手脚的麻痹感还未完全消失。

旁边的人没有答应。

侑生气了。平日两人聚少离多，终于约好今晚8点聚餐，自己却倒在别人怀中。

“侑放我下来吧，我能走了。”回到家。

以为力气大致恢复，灯子尝试迈开步伐，仅存的药效仍在作祟，重心不稳，靠着侑背抵墙面。担心灯子摔倒，侑揽住她，见灯子能站稳，环腰的双手随即放开。

“侑。”鲜红欲滴的唇贴近对方，灯子认为这或许是比解释更有说服力的道歉。

即将相触的那一刻，侑扭过头，“我讨厌你身上的酒味。”声音冰冷。

眼里藏不住失落，“对不起。”推后几步，不再依靠侑。

被失落支配并非没有好处，起码这时它能支撑自己独立完成从卧室拿衣物进浴室的一整套动作。

侑没有跟上去，只是余光关注灯子的一举一动，站在即使灯子倒下也能立刻上前扶住她的最远距离。

“那个…”正要推开浴室门，灯子寻声看向伫立的身影，“头还疼吗？要不要休息一会儿？”终究还是心软了，谁让自己是小糸侑，而她是七海灯子呢。

“不用了，谢谢侑。”关上门，灯子笑了，阴霾烟消云散，笑容清朗明亮。

侑坐回沙发，目光凝聚于天花板上石膏线交接的一角。

刚才是不是太过分了。

我也没有想象中的那么生气。

灯子才是受了惊吓吧，我怎么能这样冷漠啊。

真是太自私，太差劲了。

侑越想越懊恼，抓起一旁的抱枕，埋头其中。

……

 

 

浴室哗哗水声停止歌唱，脚步声临近。侑放下抱枕，正襟危坐。

灯子着一身淡紫色的法兰绒睡袍，像只温顺的小狗，乖巧伏在侑的跟前。腰带束缚下，影影绰绰的身体曲线更加凹凸有致，未完全吹干的发梢蒸腾着鸢尾花香般浓郁而魅惑的热气，摄人魂魄。

覆上对面人的软唇，迟迟不肯分开。房间寂静，仿佛能听见对方的心跳声。

“我保证不会再有这样的情况发生了。原谅我，好吗？”

“答应我，一定要保护好自己。”冷峻的眼神转暖，侑摩挲着灯子的黑发。

“嗯。”

“来，吃饭吧。”刚要起身。

“饭菜都凉了，不好吃呢。”拉住侑，灯子一脸俏媚的笑容。

“那……？”

“侑，想尝尝我的味道吗？”故意压低嗓音。本就没系紧的腰带稍稍拉扯就完全松开，一时春光乍泄。灯子紧紧贴上侑，灼热的身体仿佛要融化冰冷的衣料。“我愿意做侑的晚餐哟。”

绵言细语似诱饵，钩出掩藏心底的欲望。猛地抱起灯子，朝卧室走去。

“我现在很饿，希望你不要后悔。”

野兽失控前最后一次彬彬有礼地警告。

 

刚把灯子放在床上，感受到环绕颈部的双手发力向下拉拽，要不是反应快撑住了两边，差点就倒在灯子怀中。

“这样很危险，还是说，灯子等不及了？”侑在笑，笑得令人发颤，却是灯子所期待的。

不够，这还不够。

食指抵住侑的唇瓣。“啊啦，今晚酒喝多了，头有点晕，侑能温柔一些吗？”她知道侑不愿提及之前的事，有意激怒侑，干柴筑起熊熊烈火。

侑，你能为我疯狂到如何地步呢？

侑再忆起一小时前的画面。回忆痛苦地撕扯神经，恼怒强迫理智剥离。意识还剩下什么——欲望，强烈的欲望，宣示主权的欲望，狠狠占有身下人的欲望。

“当然…”握住灯子的手腕，推至过头顶。“不能。”伴随金属撞击的清脆声响，低沉的话音落下。

双手第一次被冰凉的机械拷住，动弹不得。迎上对方如炬的目光，灯子十分满意现在的危险处境。

“你是我的，我想对你怎样就怎样。”强硬的口吻，毋庸置疑。

究竟是何时起，偷走了侑的情。作为代价，她心甘情愿地囚禁在名为小糸侑的地牢，无期徒刑。

“我永远是你的犯人，小糸警官。”

 

彻底袒露的身体一览无余，她迫切想要体验来自身上人的蹂躏。

红樱被一对橡胶夹咬合，柔软的胶垫包裹前端，在不伤害蓓蕾的情况下给予恰到好处的刺痛。

“这是什么？”灯子兴奋不已，没想到侑竟有这种情趣。

“马上就知道了。”

胸前的持续振动交织胀痛和酥麻，娇嫩的红樱愈发坚挺。按住胯下，饿虎豺狼般如饥似渴地吮吸花核，粗糙的触感划过紧实的嫩肉，悉数吞咽搅动的蜜液。

犹如岸边搁浅的鱼，灯子无力地扭动腰身，脚趾紧绷得快要抽筋。被束缚的双手做不了任何反馈，只能胡乱揪住枕头，指尖泛白。身体似海上无法定锚的船帆，依着此起彼伏的快感随波逐流。听见下身淫靡的声响，灯子咬紧牙关，对抗即将泄露口齿的呻吟。

“真是美味呢。”见灯子艰难隐忍，侑停下动作，含住耳垂。“想叫就叫出来吧，我想听你的声音。”

“不…侑…好色…”短暂的停歇让灯子得以喘息。

“既然灯子这么不听话……”侑按下手中遥控器的某个按钮。

“唔…嗯…”丰盈圆润的双峰振动频率加大，灯子下意识想收回手捂在胸前，但被侑轻松按住。侑没有进一步举动，只是像欣赏珍贵的艺术品般享受眼前香艳性感的胴体。

被爱人这般细致端详，灯子感觉脸如烈日下炙烤。自持的最后一根弦崩断，声声浪叫肆无忌惮地在卧室回荡碰撞。

侑的脑海里只有一个念头：想要，弄坏。

托住灯子的臀部起身。灯子两侧分开，跪坐侑的腿上，双手搭在对方的肩膀。如此体位使得侑恰好埋在灯子胸前。

取下其中一只橡胶夹，丰硕的白兔被揉搓得舒适隆起，雪峰上挺立微硬的一点红珠格外诱人。

舌尖在饱满的红珠上打转，紧接着最大限度地含住，借着吮吸的吸力轻轻拉扯，似微弱的电流，时有时无的酥麻感快要浸入骨髓。啃咬——口感软糯而富有弹性，“嗯…”听见传来的悦耳低吟，侑不禁想加大力度。

恶趣味地猛然发力揉捏花蕊，突如其来的刺激紊乱了呼吸，下身覆水难收，沿大腿根部流到侑的腿上，“这么有感觉吗？”侑坏笑。

灯子浑身战栗，几乎瘫成一汪水，全靠侑支撑着。“侑…想…要…”不自主地娇喘，一字一顿。

注定让人犯罪的夜晚，作为共犯的灯子亲手把自己织嵌于侑的情网，在甜蜜地折磨中悄然沦陷。

“灯子说什么呢，刚才没听清。”等待再次恳求，手上的动作没有停止。如同充实的海绵，每一次按压都会涌出透明的暖液，源源不断。

顾不上羞耻，灯子只求侑能平息难耐的欲火。“要我…侑…要…”

话没说完就被推倒，她知道侑不会再停下来。

湿润的甬道痉挛收缩，早就做好迎接进入的准备，现在终于如愿以偿——三根手指深入沼泽探寻宝藏。感受到填充的满足，嫩肉牢牢吸附来者，不舍它们离去，然而探险家们似畏惧般时进时退。

“…快一点…再快一点…”双腿钳住侑的腰，循着推进的节奏，灯子弓起身子迎上去。

侑没有令她失望，速度加快到无法适应，深入的程度似乎要贯穿身体。

“唔…”做爱怎能少了两唇相吸的激情。舌尖纵情放欲地缠绵，呻吟堵在喉咙，来不及吞咽的津液溢出嘴角，顺着分明的下颚线渗进枕头，印出深色水渍。

“灯子，叫我名字。”

“…侑…侑…”爱人的呼唤好似一针兴奋剂，刺激着身上人发狂抽动。身体如磁铁紧密贴合，再没力气主动迎合，不过也不需要了，她已经要到达顶峰。

受不了，再也受不了。

“嗯…”视线昏天黑地。耳边嗡鸣，听不见声音。身子瘫软下来。意识像融入水中的一滴染料，被高潮的快意稀释涣散。此时此刻，只有敏锐的触觉无限放大。

酣畅的快感还未退却，滞留体内的手指又开始缓缓蠕动，肉壁再次张翕……灯子以为今晚已经结束，没想到仅仅是开端。

这是惩罚，她必须接受。

……

 

连续几小时的水乳交融，灯子已经数不清多少次在低谷与高潮间放浪形骸。体力自然不如侑，面对一波未平一波又起的攻势，灯子明显感到身体吃不消。而侑着魔似的入了迷，毫无终止的打算。

今晚，灯子玩过了火，侑做过了头。

“侑…不要…不要再做了…”

身上的野兽没有理睬灯子的求饶，依旧我行我素。

“侑…不要做了…我很累了…”用尽全身力气推开侑，灯子退后，瑟缩床角。

手腕勒出一道道清晰的红线，被夹住的玉珠泛红，颈部和身体布满赤紫的鲜明标记，大腿内侧隐约可见几处铁青色的烙印。床单湿了一大片，已是灯子的极限。

瞧见灯子的模样，侑如梦初醒。从未想过伤害灯子，不敢相信眼前的“杰作”出自自己。

灯子身体微微颤抖。

她在害怕我吗？

“对不起…”同理智一起回归的还有自责悔恨，侑慢慢爬向灯子。“对不起，没有顾及你的感受，对不起……”

为什么？我竟会这样？

解开手铐，取下乳夹。唯恐她会挣脱，侑也只敢轻轻抱住灯子，与之前的疯狂判若两人。“对不起，一定很疼吧…”所爱之人伤痕累累，皆是源于自己的贪婪和失控。

“今晚的事，我也害怕。我只是…真的很爱你。对不起，对不起…”话里哭腔隐忍，在灯子怀中抽噎。

道歉的话语重复着，是侑不曾宣之于口的不安。这份不安藏得太隐蔽，骗过灯子，甚至骗过自己，于原始的渴望里惊觉。

像安慰犯了错的孩子，灯子温柔地抚摸橘色发丝顺至后背。“我有点冷，侑能抱紧我吗？”不希望侑以为她还会抗拒她。

“嗯。”稍微加大力度，但依旧十分轻柔。

“我们睡觉吧。”

“嗯。”情绪逐渐缓和。

压抑许久的情感得以释放，侑累了，沉沉睡去。灯子却无法入眠，手指拂过脸颊的泪痕，既心疼又欣慰。

自己是侑最脆弱的部分。

“我爱你。”

现在侑没听见，不过没关系，明天、后天、大后天……每天都会告诉她。

月华如水，且听风吟。


End file.
